


Afterparty

by punktwelvetimelord



Category: British Actor RPF, Doctor Who, Scottish Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5881639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punktwelvetimelord/pseuds/punktwelvetimelord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter is sporting a nice suit, a cane and a beard to this party and you just can't help yourself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterparty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenElizabeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenElizabeth/gifts).



> This is RPF - don't like, don't read.

You can’t take his eyes off him for even a minute even though you know you should be paying attention to what the woman you’re talking to tells you. Yet your thoughts circle around only one thing: Peter and how dashing he looks tonight in his suit and above all: the beard he has started to grow. Even though you’ve been together for a long time and you know you probably shouldn’t still have butterflies in your belly when you see him you can’t help but notice how weak your knees grow when you look at him. God, you want nothing more than to leave this party, take the first taxi home and fuck him senseless. In your imagination you don’t even make it to the bed and you can already feel yourself grow a little wet at the pure thought of it.   
You excuse yourself from the conversation and walk up to Peter who has just finished giving an interview and over the chatter you were still able to hear all these nice things he has said about his ex companion. You make a mental note to suggest inviting her over for dinner again soon, knowing it’ll make Peter happy. Later. First there is another thing you want to do that usually makes him very, very happy, too. He has just taken a glass of champagne from a passing waiter when he sees you – and gives you his warmest smile. Oh, how you love that man.   
“Having fun, darling?” he asks loudly. It’s too loud in here with all this chatter so you place your hand on his chest and push yourself up on tiptoes to reach his ear.  
“I know where we could have some more fun,” you whisper teasingly.  
When you look at him he’s cocking his eyebrows and you slip your hand a little lower, stopping just above his belt to make your intentions known. Even though Peter currently isn’t filming anything you haven’t really seen each other in a while and when you came home from a business trip last night you were surprised to see him sporting facial hair. He had suggested shaving it off for you when you had cuddled up next to him in bed and you had only mumbled “Don’t you dare” before falling asleep. You’ve missed him. A lot. And you are very determined to get what you want tonight.   
You hook a finger under his belt and pull him in your direction, the look on Peter’s face as he stumbles against your body is somewhere between surprised and aroused.   
“I want to feel that beard scratching over my thighs, love,” you whisper and a smile spreads across his face as he puts the glass of champagne down.  
“Let’s go home,” Peter breathes into your ear, his voice low and slightly husky. His arousal at the idea is almost audible. You can almost feel the air sizzle with excitement when he takes your hand to lead you outside and away from the noisy crowd. 

He stops the first taxi he sees and opens the door for you to step inside. Peter is always the gentleman and tonight he definitely looks the part, too. Handsome blue suit, the cane that you’ve never admitted to him you find utterly sexy (it’s a walking aid, not a fashion accessory you constantly remind yourself but you still think it looks good on him), his silver curls and now, the latest addition, that beard that has been sparking your imagination for the last few hours.   
Peter sits in the seat next to you and in the back of your mind you can hear that he is instructing the driver but you hardly pay any attention to it at all as your hands settles on his thigh, squeezing it softly. Finally he leans back in his seat.  
“Impatient, my love?” he asks you with a hint of amusement.   
“Very.”  
It’s dark and the driver is looking ahead. Even if he saw you both in the rear view mirror, all he could make out would be your faces, not what is going on further down. Slowly your hand is making its way upwards between his legs and Peter clears his throat once you’ve reached _him_. Your touch is light at first, hardly there at all, just your hand resting over his cock, his trousers and pants still separating skin from skin but you know Peter, you know it’s this kind of innocent teasing that gets him off. Right now his heart is already pumping blood through his body, directing it right into his manhood. You squeeze him a little harder and Peter flinches under your touch right before he turns his head to throw you a dirty glance. Or at least you think it was meant to be scolding you because right now it seems as if Peter is ready to take you right here. The way he stares at you makes you all tingly in just the right places and you have to press your thighs together to get that itch under control. It’s not really helping.   
You’ve been stroking him gently for a while and Peter is now distinctly hard beneath your palm, the trousers of his suit tenting over his erection. Then suddenly he surprises you by leaning in to your face and kissing you hungrily, sucking your bottom lip just the way you like it. His teeth are grazing the sensitive skin and his beard scratches against your chin in the best of ways. You can’t help but imagine how it must feel against your inner thighs and the thought of it has you utter the tiniest moan.   
“I’ve missed you so much while you were gone,” he whispers against your lips, his breath hot on your skin. You’ve missed him, too. You had wanted him to accompany you to central Europe but he had had an appointment here and an appointment there and it just hadn’t worked out. But now that you are back together you have all the time in the world to catch up.  
“Really?” you find yourself asking, tugging at him through the fabric of his trousers at which he winces slightly, “How much?”  
Peter brings his lips to your ear, biting and sucking your lobe gently, scratching the hairs of his beard along your neck and it’s making you shiver all over.   
“I’ve thought about you every night,” his voice is low and dark and heavy with arousal. You think that if you don’t get home soon you’ll both burst. The heat between your thighs is rising to an almost unbearable level, “About what I want to do to you, what you will want to do to me. When I touched myself I imagined it was you, riding me hard. Or your mouth taking in my cock.”  
Peter utters a “mhhhh” that is so sensual it makes your knees weak and if it wasn’t for the damned taxi driver you’d mount him right here and give it to him like you hadn’t seen each other in years, not two weeks. God knows you’d want to.  
“Darling,” he whispers huskily, “Easy there with the hand.”  
Only now you realize how tight you’ve been gripping him and that he is already rock solid under his trousers, the fabric feeling slightly damp with his precum.   
Finally the taxi comes to a halt in front of your apartment and Peter hastily pays the driver, giving him a generous tip. You think it’s because he doesn’t want to wait for the change because he quickly ushers you upstairs and as soon as the door closes behind you Peter pushes you against the nearest wall with the entire weight of his body. He’s kissing you wildly, teeth hitting teeth and his erection is pressed firmly against your belly, making you ache for more.   
“Bed,” you manage to breathe between kisses, “Now!”

You don’t have to ask him a second time. Peter wraps his arms around your waist, pulling you in the direction of your bedroom while kissing you and already working to push up your evening dress and you are busy trying to unbutton his shirt. Your clothes land on the floor, leading up to your bed like a trail of breadcrumbs before you finally fall into the cushions and Peter lands on top of you. His cock is so close to your entrance you’ve got half a mind to take him in your hand and lead him there yourself. You can’t possibly wait any longer, no time for games or silly foreplay. You can still do that later for your second round, right now your loins feel like they’re on fire.   
You let out a frustrated groan. “Love, I need you inside me,” you half moan as he traces your slick cunt with his index finger. It feels nice but it’s not enough, not when you’re this heated already.   
Peter reached for his cock and you watch him as he strokes himself in front of you. It only manages to turn you on even more as the anticipation grows and then finally you can feel his tip brushing your entrance.   
“Yes,” you pant even before he is inside you, “I need you.”  
Peter groans when he enters you, filling you up until he is buried completely inside of you. He is so big and thick and you can’t imagine a feeling better than this as he starts moving.   
“Darling, I’ve missed you,” he moans when you wrap your legs around his hips, anchoring your hands around his neck to pull him down for a sloppy, breathless kiss.   
He has you writhing beneath him soon enough, pushing your hips up so he can hit that spot deep inside that always make you keen. Peter mutters your name as he speeds up, thrusting a little harder now and when you look at him you see the first few drops of sweat on his flushed face.   
“Oh, you feel so good,” he murmurs.  
You clench your muscles around him, making him moan your name when the friction increases. You’re both breathing heavily now and you can slowly feel the pleasure building up inside of you. Not long. He’s hitting deep now, always brushing the spot, each time a little faster, a little harder until....  
“Oh God,” you cry out without meaning to as he almost manages to push you over the edge but not quite and you lead your hands to his arse to guide his rhythm to go faster.   
“Fuck,” he moans loudly, “Darling, gonna... gonna... mhhhhh.”  
He loses the rhythm quickly, thrusting up frantically as he is closing in on his climax and you come hard around him, clenching your muscles as the bittersweet feeling over your orgasm rolls over you and he’s riding on the last waves before he spends himself inside of you. Groaning and panting he falls into the sheets.   
“Fuck,” he breathes after a moment, “I’m gonna need a break before we do that again.”  
“So do I,” you agree breathlessly, “So do I.”


End file.
